Heckler
* * * * |base = *Heckler & Koch MP5A3 (Codename 47 - Contracts, HITMAN™) *Heckler & Koch MP5A2 (Blood Money) }} The Heckler & Koch MP5 is a submachine gun which appears throughout the series. Description Hitman: Codename 47 The MP5 is one of the games more least common weapons, only appearing in four levels. It has a higher rate of fire compared to the Uzi. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin The MP5 is one of the two concealable fully automatic weapons available to Agent 47 (the other being the Uzi). It is first acquired in Invitation to a Party and Tracking Hayamoto. It holds 30 rounds in its magazine. Hitman: Contracts The MP5 can only be found in the last level, Hunter and Hunted. It also holds 30 rounds. It is used exclusively by the GIGN. Unlike other games, it is not concealable. A suppressed version of the weapon can be unlocked by completing Slaying a Dragon with Silent Assassin rating. Hitman: Blood Money A customizable MP5 is available under the name "SMG Tactical" and can be fitted with a silencer, butt stocks and a short barrel modification. Again, its concealable trait has been brought back. There is also an uncustomizable version used by NPCs and can be picked up by 47 as collectible weapon. It is based on the MP5A2. Like its customizable counterpart, it is two-handed and can be concealed. HITMAN™ Appears as the "HX-7", based on the Heckler & Koch MP5A3 once again, and with a 25-round capacity magazine. Appearances Hitman: Codename 47 *'Training' - Can be found next to the Uzi. *'Traditions of the Trade' - Can be bought off the menu. *'Plutonium Runs Loose' - Used by some harbor guards. *'The Setup' - Used by the SWAT. *'Meet Your Brother' - Used by No. 48 clones. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *'Invitation to a Party' - Carried by some patrolling guards outside the embassy including on the balcony. Also found inside the embassy that carried by two patrolling guards upstairs including some of them in the basement. * Tracking Hayamoto - Carried by most guards. Hitman: Contracts *'Hunter and Hunted' - Carried by some GIGN members. Hitman: Blood Money *'Curtains Down' - On Richard Delahunt's bodyguards and in weapon stash in the right staff office, third floor. *'A Dance with the Devil' - Carried by Maynard John, some Hell guards and in a weapon stash in the backstage area in the Hell party. *'Amendment XXV' - On most Secret Service agents, and in the weapon stash on the 2nd floor, West wing. HITMAN™ *'Freedom Fighters' - On top of a table in the barn briefing area. *'Situs Inversus' - Carried by GAMA hospital guards. HITMAN™ 2 * Hawke's Bay - Militia guards carries them * Gallery H&K MP5A3.jpg|MP5A2 H&K MP5k.jpg|MP5K-PDW MP5.jpg|The MP5 in Real Life (Magazine removed). HK MP5 SA.jpg Trivia *In Codename 47, the weapon is the most accurate fully automatic weapon, even using the weapon without firing in bursts won't affect the accuracy much. In Blood Money, the MP5 has decreased accuracy. *Strangely enough, in most cases, the MP5 can be concealed, despite it being fairly large and two-handed. *In Silent Assassin, there is a suppressed MP5, but this a un-concealable variant called the SMG-SD6. This suppressed MP5 only appears on Hidden Valley, At the Gates and Shogun Showdown. *In Contracts, there is a suppressed variant that can only be obtained by beating Slaying a Dragon with a Silent Assassin rating. *The MP5's real-world successor, the Heckler & Koch MP7, is available in Blood Money. Unlike the MP5, it is one-handed and less visible to NPCs. ru:HK MP5 Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons Category:Customizable weapons Category:Firearms Category:SMGs